Gwen and Morgana's Evil Plan
by MadeOfWin35
Summary: Gwen and Morgana are fed up watching Arthur and Merlin continue to be just friends when they both know it's their destiny to be together. Gwen and Morgana decide it's high time Arthur and Merlin admitted their feelings. SLASH. Complete.


**[I own absolutely nothing. For some reason I just really wanted Arthur and Merlin to snog in a library. Guh. So hot. Warnings for hot boy/boy action. When I was proof-reading I felt it was too short at almost 4000 words. Now I'm anxious I left something important out… :/]**

Uther Pendragon had told his son many things he was _not _to do. He always seemed to have a critique ready for him; nothing Arthur ever did was good enough. The list of things _not _to do was rather long and in an effort to avoid his father's wrath Arthur had them memorized by heart.

Arthur was pretty sure what he was doing at the moment would be on his father's not-to-do list. But then again Uther had **never** specifically mentioned anything against snogging his manservant (and in a library of all places!). And with Merlin's warm body pressed against his, and his tongue doing wicked, wicked things, Arthur really wasn't thinking about that stupid list.

Really, it was Merlin's fault anyway. Why did he have to be so _effing_ adorable with those huge ears and that crooked smile and… oh ye gods, he could go on.

Though Arthur would learn shortly it was, in fact, Gwen and Morgana who helped propagate the situation he was currently in.

But we really ought to start at the beginning of the story. It all began with Gwen and Morgana's Evil Plans.

-ArthurMerlinForever-

Morgana stared outside her bedroom window, a frown on her lovely face.

"What is it, milady?" Gwen asked as she packed away a stack of fresh linens.

"It's those two," came the irritable reply.

"Who? Arthur and Merlin?" Gwen asked as she joined her mistress by the window.

Down below in the courtyard Arthur was trying to explain some of the finer points of swordcraft to a bewildered looking Merlin.

"Why doesn't he just tell him already?"

"Because he's a stupid prick!"

"Morgana, language!"

Outsiders would have been shocked to hear Gwen: A. Call her mistress by her first name with no prefix and B. To chide her for using a word no fine lady should ever use. What outsiders didn't know was Morgana had discovered long ago that one has few true friends in the world. So Gwen was allowed to speak freely when they were alone. (Also the King's ward got a kick out of the fact that if Uther ever found out he'd have a huge fit.)

"Besides, I don't think that's all there is to it, milady."

Morgana sighed in frustation. "No, no, of course not." It was a delicate situation. Arthur was a Prince and there were certain freedoms he couldn't have. The freedom to marry out of love, for instance. But that wasn't enough of an excuse for Morgana. Merlin had changed Arthur in ways no one could have dreamed of; he was kinder, gentler, more compassionate. He was becoming the King Camelot needed and Merlin was the one to thank for that.

Morgana had first learned of Arthur's preference for both sexes one night when Arthur had gotten rather sloshed during a feast. She'd helped him back to his chambers, but on the way there he'd admitted to sleeping with one of his own knights. At first Morgana had been shocked, but she'd gotten used to the idea. It didn't bother her; she loved Arthur like a big, annoying brother. Soon after Arthur's drunken confession, Merlin had come into his life, becoming both a complication and a boon.

Morgana didn't care about societal convention. Nor did she care for the religious views on the subject. All she cared about was the fact Arthur was a better person with Merlin around.

"He can lie to himself all he wants, Gwen, but it won't change anything. I think it's high time Arthur admitted it to himself, don't you?" She gave Gwen a devious smile.

"What's the plan?" Gwen asked, nearly bouncing with glee.

-ArthurMerlinForever-

"Oh, ye gods spare me," Arthur muttered under his breath as he saw Morgana and Gwen approach.

"Arthur," the raven haired beauty said in a sickly sweet voice.

Arthur gave a half curtsey. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You know Lord Chase who's come to visit from the North?"

"Of course." He tried to smile pleasantly. (In all honesty he had no clue who this Lord Chase was. But he didn't want to appear stupid in front of Morgana. She had a bad habit of never letting one forget it.)

"He has personally requested Camelot's best manservant to attend to him during his stay. Which just so happens to be Merlin."

Arthur's face went from annoyed to incredulous. He raised an eyebrow. "Merlin…Camelot's best manservant…" he said, as though tasting the words on his tongue, then he burst out laughing.

"Well, it doesn't matter whether you think so or not. During Lord Chase's stay you will be assigned another manservant."

Arthur rubbed his temples as though he were getting a massive headache. "Why must you make my life so miserable?"

"Why must you act like such a prat? Guess some of life's great mysteries won't get answered." She smiled at him. Arthur found the smile condescending. "Besides your father has already approved it."

"Doesn't Lord Chase have servants of his own?"

"Not a manservant. There was a small accident involving a badly thrown baguette. Took out the poor boy's eye, now he stumbles everywhere. Lord Chase needs someone competent and since Merlin has done so well to please you…Uther figured he'd show some hospitality to our guest."

"Merlin can't even hold a sword properly!" Arthur's temper was getting the best of him.

"Um…thanks," Merlin said, finally throwing in what he considered his two worthless pence. Naturally he was ignored.

"Oh, do shut it, Arthur. It's Uther's orders."

"And just how long until Merlin is returned to me?"

Morgana shrugged. "A few weeks at the most."

"A few weeks?"

"Lord Chase arrives tomorrow. See you at supper." Morgana smiled and flounced off. Neither of the men heard Gwen as she whispered urgently, "Who's Lord Chase?"

-MerlinArthurForever-

_Three Days Later_

Arthur missed Merlin. He was loathe to admit it, but every time someone knocked on his door he expected to see Merlin's face (which was absurd; Merlin _never_ knocked). Arthur's new manservant, a competent man named Ralf, woke Arthur on time, dressed him in time for the day's events, and brought him his breakfast all in one piece without spilling anything.

Arthur hated him.

He'd had to endure the sight of Merlin and his new master the day before. Lord Chase was a good looking blond with a slender, but muscular frame, baby blue eyes, and boyish charm about him that made all the ladies swoon. He already had a small following of female admirers and the man had been there for all of three days!

Arthur hated him too.

And now he was going to have to endure him at the feast being held tonight.

-MerlinArthurForever-

Arthur kept his face completely expressionless as he watched Lord Chase walk in, Merlin trailing at his heels. Lord Chase whispered something to Merlin and he laughed. Arthur mentally cringed. Merlin looked well, he noted, very well. It looked like Lord Chase had outfitted him in new clothes. That dreadful, raggedly red scarf was replaced with one made of silk.

The Prince gave a heavy sigh when he heard Morgana sit down next to him in a rustle of skirts. "I heard Merlin shot a rabbit today."

Arthur's head whipped towards her, a frown on his face, looking rather a lot like his father. "Merlin is forever scaring away the wildlife. We never catch anything on our hunts."

"Well, he did with Lord Chase. Apparently he taught him how to use a bow and arrow."

Arthur watched as his knights gathered around Lord Chase. He felt his temper rising.

Morgana played idly with her hair. "Lord Chase rather looks like you, don't you think, Arthur? But a bit taller and more slender."

"I'm not fat," Arthur muttered, taking a big gulp of mead.

"Lord Chase has been recounting us with tales of his time in the North. Did you know he fought off a bear with only his walking stick?"

Arthur muttered something incoherent and angry; and, then had another glass. Thank the Lord for strong drink. "God, Morgana, are you in love with him?"

Morgana was miffed at the suggestion, but covered it up with a sly smile. "He's very charming, all the ladies are swooning and it's been awhile since we had such a fine specimen to look at. Such a fine fresh specimen."

Arthur harrumphed. He took another drink.

Morgana's eyes widened. Perhaps she and Gwen should have just gotten Arthur drunk instead. This was exactly how Morgana had learned of Arthur's appetite for both sexes. After having made rude comments about Arthur's appearance, Morgana went in for the kill. "And I hear Merlin is rather taken with Lord Chase. They have become the best of friends, an unparalleled friendship."

Arthur turned to face her. "And what of the friendship Merlin and I share?"

"Oh, yes, well that's all very good, but Lord Chase…he is so kind, so gentle, never speaks a harsh word."

Arthur took another drink.

_Three hours later:_

"Merlin," Arthur hissed loudly. "Merlin." He threw a handful of pebbles at the window." After another ten minutes of this, Merlin finally poked his head out.

"Arthur, what are you doing up so late? You should be in bed."

"I had to see you."

Merlin squinted down at him. "Are you wasted, sire?"

Arthur swayed and the world seemed to be spinning a bit. "No, no, no. I'm fine. Come down here."

"Um…no?" he said hesitantly.

"That's an order, _Mer_lin."

Merlin sighed. "Fine." He shut the window and walked all the way down. By the time he got there he found Arthur asleep on the cobbled steps. Clearly castle security was getting quite lax if the future king had fallen asleep on the ground and no one had done anything about it. Merlin tried, unsuccessfully to raise Arthur up. He was too heavy. He grabbed a bucket of cold water and flung it at his face; _that_ roused him.

Arthur was able to lean on Merlin; the Prince was half carried and then did the rest himself albeit clumsily. "Where's your manservant?"

"Fired him," came the drunken reply.

"Figures."

It took a while but eventually he got Arthur up to his room and helped him undress. "Merlin, why are you undressing me?"

Merlin gave him a quizzical look. "It's bedtime, Arty. Time for you to get in your jammies." He used the same tone he would use with the sheep that liked to escape from their farms and run amok on the streets of Camelot.

"Don't call me…." Arthur swayed backwards, but caught himself. "Arty," he finished, one finger pointed in the direction opposite Merlin. His eyes were also terribly unfocused.

"Now let me take off your pants."

"Have to…buy me dinner first." He stumbled towards Merlin, his forehead resting on his shoulder. "Am I fat?"

Merlin sighed. For all his prattish-ness and bravado, Arthur was really like ordinary men. "No, Arthur, you're very beautiful."

"Beautiful? No one's e-ever called me that." His face moved closer to Merlin's and the young wizard felt himself flush.

"Arthur." He slapped his hand away when it reached for his pants. "I'm not some country whore, you're drunk right now, and you're being stupid. Now get in that bed!" he shouted, feeling flustered. Had Prince Arthur seriously just tried to touch him _there? _

Arthur just stood there, mouth agape as Merlin ordered him around. A tiny part of his brain thought it was really hot. Why did people complain about being ordered around so much? "I'm the Prince!"

Merlin held out his hand and Arthur stared at it looking slightly confused for a moment until Merlin wriggled his fingers. Arthur took his hand and held it. The manservant guided his master to the bed and sat him down. He placed a jug of water on the bedside table for the massive hangover he would surely have in the morning.

"Merlin, please, please don't leave." He grabbed him by the wrist. "I…I…" Without a second thought he pulled him towards him and kissed him. By no means was it a good kiss. Their teeth clacked together and drunken Arthur was a bit too slobberly for Merlin's tastes, but it was a kiss nonetheless and it frightened Merlin. He pushed Arthur away, causing him to fall back on the bed.

"I am not some harlot you think you can just use, Arthur Pendragon," Merlin said furiously and without another word, he stormed out.

-MerlinArthurForever-

Merlin was crying in one of the many stairwells in the castle. He wasn't sure he'd ever felt so much pain in his life before. It felt like someone was tightly squeezing his chest. To have Arthur, whom he secretly loved, want him when he was _drunk_ was unbearable.

"Not good enough when he's sober," Merlin sobbed quietly to himself.

"Merlin, whatever is the matter?" It was Gwen, on some errand for her Mistress no doubt. She sat down beside him and put an arm comfortingly around his shoulders. He turned his face towards her and starting to cry harder. It was a good fifteen minutes later before she could make any sense of what he was saying.

"Arthur did what? Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry!"

"Is that how he sees me? I'm only attractive when he's had a few too many. And he doesn't want me, Gwen, he doesn't want me. He just wants someone; any whore will do."

"Arthur does care for you, Merlin."

Merlin shook his head and wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"I think he cares for you a great deal," she said, emphasizing her point by looking straight into his blue eyes. "A great deal, Merlin."

"What?"

Gwen sighed. "Lady Morgana and I…we came up with a plan. Lord Chase isn't a real Lord, he's an actor we hired to play the part. Uther doesn't realize he's been tricked and if he ever found out apparently we'd be executed for treason." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Wait….what? What plan?"

"Morgana and I both came to the conclusion that you and Arthur loved each other, but you're both too stubborn to admit it and you're a servant which complicates matters. She decided to take you away from Arthur for a little while and hired someone to rival Arthur's good looks. We only intended for Arthur to get jealous and confess his feelings. But now he's just made you feel horrible. I'm so sorry, Merlin, I feel awful."

Surprisingly, Merlin just started to laugh. "You and Morgana…"

"Why are you laughing? Are you going into hysterics?" Gwen asked, genuine concern in her voice.

"No, no, I'm fine. You're a really good friend, Gwen. Thank you. But I think we both know how Arthur feels about me now." He wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeve.

"Ahem." A female voice cleared their throat. "Not quite," Morgana said. She sat down on the steps next to them. "Arthur's a…how do I say it? A clotpole."

Merlin's smiled. It was his word.

"I just spoke with him; he wouldn't tell me what happened, but something has clearly gone awry. You must excuse his drunken behavior. it's a reflection of what he feels for you. He does love you, Merlin. He just isn't sure how to express those emotions so he messes up horribly. Do you love him?"

Merlin sighed and sat deep in thought for a moment. "Yes," he said at last. "But there are so many obstacles! He-!"

Morgana covered his mouth to keep him quiet. "One day Arthur will have to marry and produce an heir. But it is you, Merlin, who have made him into the man he is destined to be. It is _you_ he is destined to be with. Forget religion and societal convention and forget the kingdom. It won't fall just because you two love each other."

Merlin started to open his mouth to speak; this time Gwen shut him up. "I don't want to hear a peep of protest from you." Merlin just smiled and laughed lightly. Morgana and Gwen made a frighteningly good duo; their teaming up on him was extraordinary and the planning they'd done! Risking execution for treason!

"Milady, where do we go from here?"

"We continue with the plan."

"Which is…?" Merlin asked.

"Lord Chase is going to take you home with him," Morgana said brightly.

-MerlinArthurForever-

Arthur Pendragon woke up with the worse hangover of his life. It took him a few minutes to realize where he was and a bit longer to remember a certain incident involving his manservant the previous night. He sat up in a panic and rushed to find a clean shirt and clean pants. He threw icy cold water on his face to help wake himself up completely. And then he ran.

"Morgana!"

"Arthur, what's wrong?"

"Merlin, where is he?"

Morgana glared at him. "He's packing. He's leaving with Lord Chase this morning."

"What?"

"I thought you knew."

Arthur grabbed Morgana by her arms. "I need to find him."

Morgana sighed. "Arthur, what did you do?"

Arthur took her arm and led her to an empty hallway. He checked around nervously to make sure no one would overhear. "I kissed him."

Morgana's mouth dropped open; Arthur had no idea it was completely contrived. Merlin had told her the entire story earlier that morning.

"I'm a complete fuck-up; I know that, but, I can't lose him. I can't. I need to find him."

Morgana sighed, trying to make it look like she was having trouble making a decision. She looked away from him and said quietly, "He's in the library."

Arthur bowed his head. "Thank you," he said before dashing off.

-MerlinArthurForever-

Merlin was startled when Arthur flung open the doors to the library. Morgana had instructed him to wait there for Arthur to show; she'd known full well Arthur would ask her Merlin's whereabouts. The library was the best place for Merlin to be. There were other smaller rooms within it, where they could talk in private. (No one was going to come looking for Prince Arthur in a library; he didn't exactly have the reputation of being a book worm).

For the first fifteen seconds Arthur and Merlin both stared at each other; Merlin was too startled to speak and Arthur was at a loss for words.

"Did you need something?" Merlin eventually asked.

"I'm sorry."

"For…?"

"For being a prat and a clotpole, for kissing you and hurting you. I don't think of you as a whore. I…care about you."

Merlin did his best to keep his face blank. But on the inside he was doing cartwheels, back flips, and various other maneuvers. The Prince was simply too cute for words. Merlin was unsuccessful in his attempt to show no emotion however. His whole entire face lit up after a few seconds. Even his magic reacted to Arthur's words, thrumming through Merlin's body happily.

"I…I don't want you to leave with Lord Chase. I want you to stay by my side."

"As your manservant?" Merlin prompted.

"The horse's stalls aren't going to muck themselves out, _Mer_lin," Arthur pronounced with a cheeky smile.

"You, sir, are nothing but a prat."

Arthur eyes glinted dangerously and he moved closer to Merlin; he stalked around him like a cat playing with a mouse. "And you love it."

Merlin sighed. "True."

Arthur snaked an arm around Merlin's waist, pulling him close. "And you'll still have to clean my room." He kissed Merlin's ear; the dark haired man's knees felt suddenly weak.

"And what other duties might I have, my Lord?"

Arthur spun Merlin around so that now they were face to face. "Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something." He pressed Merlin up against a bookcase. His hands caressed his sides, his shoulders, and his beautiful long, pale neck. Arthur kissed his forehead and then finally after hovering around his face for a few seconds as though looking for permission he captured Merlin's lips with his own. Arthur had been expecting the kiss to be clumsy given Merlin's reputation and how their first kiss had been. But Merlin proved he had extensive knowledge in this area. Arthur gave up control and let Merlin dominate him. All his coherent thoughts flew out the door.

Somehow Arthur ended up on the floor with Merlin straddling him. He found he rather liked the feel of Merlin's weight on him, liked to see his flushed face hovering above his own. He liked this bossy side to Merlin, _his_ Merlin.

The young sorcerer moved from Arthur's lips and down to his neck, sucking and biting, but never hard enough to leave a mark. He took Arthur's shirt off him and continued his ministrations. After several minutes had passed Merlin sat back up a smirk on his face.

"How's that?"

Arthur found he couldn't speak.

"Mind-blowing?"

Arthur nodded mutely.

"Well, how about this, then?"

At first Arthur had no idea what was happening and then…he let out a little gasp. He'd let Merlin do whatever he liked from now, especially _this._ He could order him around any day of the week.

~MerlinArthurForever~

_Epilogue: Several Weeks Later_

"You mean to tell me Lord Chase wasn't real?" Arthur Pendragon asked in a high-pitched tone.

Merlin shook his head. "Nope. It was all Gwen and Morgana's idea apparently."

"Hmph. I bet it was more Morgana's than Gwen's. I can't believe I fell for that!"

"Well lucky for you that they did or I wouldn't be doing _this."_

Arthur gasped and reached for a fistful full of Merlin's hair as his back arched. Lucky indeed.

**[Reviews make my day :D]**


End file.
